


War of Hearts

by TheFanfictionAsylum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, As in he gets hurt physically, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cheerleader Castiel, Cooking, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Everybody Ships It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jock Dean, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, MORE CHARACTERS ADDED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, Making Out, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Popular Castiel, Popular Dean, Possessive Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare, Violence, not graphic, past lisa/dean, though I try not to be too graphic, you can't really call what they had a relationship but okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictionAsylum/pseuds/TheFanfictionAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song War of Hearts by Ruelle. </p><p>***</p><p>"“You cannot say we “sealed the deal” in the back of the Impala, Dean.” </p><p>“Oh come on,” Dean laughed, “people will believe that.” </p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about.”"</p><p>***</p><p>What Dean and Lisa had, wasn't real. The only one who doesn't know that is Lisa. The only solution to that problem? Start "dating" your best friend Castiel. Can they make it through this without possibly ruining their entire friendship? Or will they defy everything and make this work?</p><p>***</p><p>I'm going to try and update a few times this week to make up for my absence. Please take this as a peace offering :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is there a reason you just dragged me into the boy’s locker room?” Castiel asked, glancing down at his wrist; the one Dean was still holding onto.

“I need your help.”

There wasn’t much Castiel wouldn’t do for Dean. Including this, even though it was the worst idea Cas had ever heard.

“You want me to date you?!”

“No, I want you to fake date me,” Dean explained patiently while the other boys, who were on the football team with Dean, were staring at Cas, waiting for his reaction. After Dean and he became friends, Cas had spent a lot of time with the others on the team. Fairly quickly they became his friend too. Though, Dean was still his best friend.“I have to get rid of her some time, Cas, and I can’t do it without you.”

“You can literally get anyone at this school if you asked nicely,” Castiel said, his eyebrows raised skeptically. “Why in the world did you pick me?”

“Because you are my best friend,” Dean said, placing a hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas tried to ignore the heat seeping through his jumper and crossed his arms instead.

“And?” Cas asked. “You are not telling me the full truth Dean Winchester.”

“She always was kind of jealous of our friendship. She thought we were too friendly, almost as if I was in a relationship with you instead of her.” Dean looked down at his hands, almost as if he was shy.

Now, Cas got where she was coming from. Dean and he didn’t have a normal friendship. They were close, on the edge of a relationship yet not quite there. If it wasn’t for their friendship, they would have probably started dating ages ago. They just couldn’t risk it, so they didn’t.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes when Dean started cheering. “But only for two months tops, _I_ get to break up with _you_ and I’ll get to pick the reason why.”

“Promise it won’t be anything that’ll ruin my reputation and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Deal.”

***

They started “dating” the next Monday after spending the weekend working on their story. Which was a lot harder than Cas expected.

“You cannot say we “sealed the deal” in the back of the Impala, Dean.”

“Oh come on,” Dean laughed, “people will believe that.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

They eventually settled on Dean finally manning up and asking Cas on a date who, of course, said yes. They kissed and finally got together when Dean walked Cas to his house. It was a tad bit cliche yet solid and not hard to believe.  
They used Gabe, who was in on the plan being one of Dean’s teammates, to tell the story to the whole school. He was always in on the latest gossip, loving the dirty secrets of everyone. Somehow he had a way of finding out every single one of them.

When Monday arrived, they were almost like celebrities.

Dean, the quarterback, and Cas, the head cheerleader, were by default one of the most popular boys in school. Nobody dared to say something about Cas’ dream to become a cheerleader after watching Bring it On on repeat, with Dean around to beat the ones who hurt Cas.

Cas was a happy little flower with a nasty right hook and the necessary self-defense skills to protect himself if Dean wasn’t there. Dean had taught him those years ago when he started, encouraging him to join the squad but making him aware of the consequences.

Needless to say, the entire school wanted them to be together, regardless of the quarterback/cheerleader cliche. Well, everyone except Dean’s ex-girlfriend; Lisa.

What Dean and Lisa had together was nowhere near real. It was an occasional hook-up and Lisa mistaking them for a relationship. She was clingy and Dean had eventually ‘broken up’ with her to make it stop.

Only, it didn’t.

Now, Lisa trying to get Dean back and it was getting on the nerves of the team, Cas, and mostly Dean himself.

“She does know that you are “dating” someone else right?” Balthazar huffed while shutting his locker a bit too hard.

“Don’t say it like that,” Castiel whispered, his hand still firmly gripping Dean’s.

“Like what?”

“Like it’s not true,” Castiel whisper yelled, his frustration building. Balthazar merely rolled his eyes before wandering off. Castiel could hear the silent “but it’s not true” and Cas knew this, he really did. It was just nice to pretend for a while.

Pretend that he could have this. That there’s a world where he and Dean actually date and live happily ever after with two kids and a dog.

However, at some point, you have to realize that certain things won’t ever happen. And dating Dean Winchester is one of those things.

“I have to go,” Dean said, rubbing his neck with his free hand. Castiel had almost forgotten they were still holding hands. It felt comfortable and easy as if he was made for holding Dean’s hand.

“Oh, because of the assignment, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. Dean was smart, no questions asked, but boy could he procrastinate. The assignment was due last Wednesday and Dean had nothing to give Ms. Mills. She gave him a second chance to turn in the next Monday before class because he is a professional charmer, Cas envied him for that skill.

Dean was staring at him. Waiting. Should Cas make the first move or is Dean waiting for a sign? They never discussed this. They should have. Now, Cas was a bomb of anxiety ready to explode. Whatever choice he made, could possibly end this friendship forever.

Castiel’s hands were shaking and was it just him or was the school getting warmer?

Dean looked around quickly and by looking at his facial expression, Castiel knew Lisa was watching them.

Castiel leaned forward because he could, he is Dean’s boyfriend now. Because Cas had wanted to do this since they one. Because he wanted to know what Dean’s lips felt like on his, even if it was just one time.

Dean leaned forward too because Lisa was watching. That was the only certain thing about this moment.

Castiel closed his eyes and pretended this was real. That Lisa didn’t exist and Dean was going to kiss him because he wanted to.

Dean leaned closer and closer until they were breathing the same air, foreheads pressed together.

Castiel felt the world disappear. He couldn’t hear the students talking to their friends about what they had done on the weekend, he couldn’t hear the teacher helping a student with some final touches for a test, he couldn’t hear the droning sound of school; just the beat of his own pounding heart.

Dean’s lips touched his and suddenly, all bets were off.

The kiss started out sweet, tender almost. Until Dean found Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer to his own body and Castiel circled Dean’s neck with his arms. Cas gasped and Dean greedily took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Castiel found himself pressed against the lockers, heavily making out with his best friend.

They were broken up by principal Singer, who was shaking his head while the two boys tried to make themselves look more presentable.

“Before you say anything, Mr. Winchester, no, I do not care that you are both boys,” principal Singer sighed tiredly. “But I don’t allow kissing in the hallways.”

With that, he walked away and left two flustered boys behind.  
 Dean smiled awkwardly and said something about him having to leave for real now while Cas was trying not to focus on Dean's -even pinker than before they kissed- lips and swallowed nervously.

Cas was still in a daze when Dean left. His fingers touched his lips, remembering what it felt like to finally kiss Dean.

Right there and then he decided that, given the change, he would never stop kissing Dean.

It was Charlie who eventually pushed him out of his own mind.

“Ow! Why did you hit me?”

“Because the second bell is about to ring and you are going to be late,” Charlie said, not looking sorry at all.

“Oh, thanks,” Castiel smiled, throwing one arm around Charlie to walk with her to class. “This is why we are friends.”

Charlie laughed with him before looking up, her eyes thoughtful. “You are usually early. What made you stand there like that?”

“Dean and I kissed,” Castiel admitted, enduring several more slaps from Charlie who was too excited to speak.

“What? When? How was it?”

“Charlie, calm down,” Castiel laughed, the uneasy feeling in his stomach from his endless panicked thoughts finally subsiding. “It happened at the lockers. Lisa was looking at us and Dean and I kissed.”

Of course, he told his other best friend Charlie everything about the fake dating thing. Not because it was convenient or because she could help in some way -though her knowledge of social media might come in handy- but because she was Charlie and Cas didn’t have a choice. He trusts her and tells her everything.

And with everything, he means everything. Problems, funny stories, his small crush on Dean. So, as she is an amazing friend, she yelled at him when he told her about the fake dating. About how this was a mistake and he had to find a way to hide his crush. And she wasn’t wrong, Cas knew that. This whole plan was stupid but he needed the two months and then he could die knowing what it’s like to date him.

Eventually, Charlie had rolled her eyes and agreed to keep silent. She did say that she would kill Dean if he hurt Cas though they both knew it was inevitable.  
“I still don’t like this plan.”

“I know.”

“So…” Charlie said smugly, her eyebrows waggling at Cas. “How was the kiss.”

There wasn’t really a word to explain the kiss. It was sweet and passionate and a little desperate. It was body pressed against body and tongues exploring each other’s mouth. It was a rush you usually only get from a rollercoaster. How you feel like you’re flying when you drive really fast down a highway. It was…

“ _Magical._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

 Dean was already sitting in his usual spot when Cas walked into the classroom. It was the second last row on the right. Dean sat at the left table, purposely leaving the right table for Cas so he could look out of the window during class if he felt the need to. 

 

Sometimes Castiel felt a bit claustrophobic in the small classroom from their school and staring out of the big window with a light breeze on his face, really helped. On the other side of the window were grass fields with the occasional tree. Beyond those was the football field. From where Cas was sitting, he could see the bleachers standing tall and proud from behind the trees. 

 

Only this time, Castiel didn’t look out of the window because he felt claustrophobic, not even because he was bored, but because the tension and awkwardness between him and Dean were too much to handle. He couldn’t look Dean in the eye, not when he could still taste Dean’s lips on his own. 

 

This, exactly this, was the reason Cas didn’t want to get into a fake relationship in the first place. The possibility of ruining their friendship was too big. Though, if their friendship really was as strong as Castiel thought, wouldn’t it be able to survive a kiss?

 

Castiel slowly turned around and eyed Dean. At the same time, Dean averted his eyes from the loud chatting of his teammates to Castiel and smiled. In that moment Cas knew that everything between them was okay. 

 

It was funny how they could communicate by just looking at each other. It wasn’t something that they were able to do from the very beginning. It grew, slowly, with time spent together. They learned more about each other, started to figure out what the person was thinking or feeling just by looking at them. 

 

Their friendship had started way back. First year rolled around and everybody was looking for a friend. As most students did in their first weeks of a new school, whole classes huddled together like a wolf pack, making sure that they were not alone. Later on, students would stick with the people who they liked best and became friends with them. 

 

The same thing happened with Cas and Dean. 

 

They were in the same homeroom and started talking about an insignificant thing neither of them remembered. Weeks went by and they stuck together, finding a weird sense of comfort in each other.

 

They just fitted really well. 

 

After those weeks, Dean tried out for the football team, despite being very young, while Cas tried out for the cheerleading squad, despite being a boy. 

 

They were both accepted and got to spend even more time with each other as the jocks and cheerleaders practiced on the same field and spend the football matches together. 

Dean easily made friends on the team, as it was more like a family than just a team. However, he never even thought about cutting Cas off as a friend. 

 

Cas is awkward, no doubt about that, but he found his spot in the football team and now they treated him as their own personal mascot. The team adored him. 

 

And then came Lisa. 

 

Now, you often hear stories about friendships falling apart because one friend got a girlfriend and they only want to spend time with them and in those few moments you have them for yourself, they can only talk about their partner?

 

Yeah, that never happened. 

 

First of all, Lisa wasn’t Dean’s girlfriend. More, rudely said, like his fuck buddy. 

 

Second, of all, Dean was too loyal. He never picked Lisa above the team and certainly not above Cas. Their friendship remained exactly the way it was and Cas was relieved that he didn’t lose Dean then.

 

And he wasn’t going to lose Dean now.

 

“You know, spoons are like tiny bowls with a stick attached to it,”  Kevin said thoughtfully, earning a smack from Benny who was absolutely done with the everlasting existential crisis of Kevin Tran. 

 

With that, Castiel was back from his trip down memory lane and participated in the conversation. 

 

“Are you alright?” Dean whispered. Dean’s breath, too close to his neck, left shivers down Castiel’s spine. Castiel tried to ignore it and focus on Dean who was growing more and more concerned by the second. 

 

“I’m okay, Dean,” Castiel whispered back. “Really.” 

 

“If this is about the kiss.” Dean hesitated. “We don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

 

Castiel was at a loss for words. On first sight, Dean didn’t look like the considered and thoughtful person he actually is. Many people mistook him for a douchebag jock, the ones you saw in movies and tv-shows, ready to rip every girl’s heart apart.

 

Dean was no saint, he had sex with Lisa without any promise of a relationship. Knowing Dean, he had made sure that Lisa understood that they weren’t in a relationship, that a relationship would never happen. Which made him less of a douchebag in Castiel’s opinion. 

 

“I mean, we can just say we aren’t really into PDA,” Dean rambled on, only stopped by Castiel’s finger on his lips. 

 

“You can kiss me again, Dean. I don’t mind.” 

 

“G-good,” Dean stammered, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. “I’ll, ehm, keep that in mind.” 

 

“Really smooth,” Gabriel laughed his eyes twinkling with their usual mischief, even if he had nothing planned his eyes shone like he had. This made everybody around him kind of nervous all the time. 

 

Last year, for instance, he used this to his advance. It was April Fool's Day and that meant pranks, it was unavoidable. Gabe hadn’t planned a prank for this year, no, it was much worse. 

 

He made everybody sit on the verge of a nervous breakdown because it was nearing the end of the school day and _nothing_ had happened to anybody. Of course, friends pranked friends, but if you were pranked by Gabe, you knew. That was his prank, making everybody nervous wrecks for a prank that he never planned. 

 

It was genius really. 

 

Castiel guessed this was one of the reasons he liked being around Gabe. Castiel himself could be a bit too serious at times and Gabe helped him come out of that shell. 

 

Sometimes it felt like Gabe was his older brother. Annoying at times but always looking out for him. Gabe is also a lot easier on him with his pranks, nothing too harmful or embarrassing. Even though Cas can easily take it, he is happy he isn’t an all-time victim to Gabe’s pranks like everybody else. 

 

When Dean wasn’t looking, Gabe winked at him.

 

He knew.

 

Cas should have known that Gabe would figure it out. 

 

For now, Cas promptly ignored him and watched Mrs. Mills write information about an upcoming test on the whiteboard. 

 

He shouldn’t panic. Gabe wasn’t going to tell Dean, he was a prankster and not a jerk. However, that doesn’t mean that Gabe couldn’t accidentally slip up and make Dean suspect something. 

 

At the end of the class, after Castiel put his books and notebook in his bag, Gabriel brushed passed him. “Meet me in the library.” 

 

Castiel managed to get rid of Dean and made his way to the library. 

 

“You’re such a nerd,” Dean had said and Castiel laughed uncomfortably, anxiety rising from the talk he was about to have with someone he considered one of his best friends.

 

“Save me a spot?” Castiel had replied and pressed his lips to Dean’s cheek, lingering just enough to watch Lisa storm off and Dean faintly blush. 

 

Gabriel was already waiting for him in the history section, where nobody would spend their time during lunch, not even the “nerds”. 

 

“Before you say anything, I don’t care,” Gabriel said, holding one finger up to shush Castiel who was indeed about to say something. 

 

“You don’t?” 

 

“No, of course not, stupid,” Gabriel laughed, hopping off the table with an admirable casualty. “You two have danced around each other since forever.”

 

“Dean doesn’t feel that way about me,” Castiel said with a lump forming in his throat. “He never will.”

 

“I’m don’t know if he likes you, he is closed off and hard to decipher, even for me,” Gabriel sighed. “But, I don’t know about that last part.”

 

“Look, Gabe-”

 

“Just, trust me, okay?”

 

Castiel nodded and was enveloped in Gabe’s arms who lifted him off the floor and shook him around to Castiel’s dismay.

 

“Put. Me. Down.” 

 

“Fine, grumpy,” Gabriel said, finally putting Castiel down. “Oh and don’t worry, I won’t tell.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: one homophobic comment/name calling!

Dean held up a muffin with a boyish grin when he spotted Castiel. His green eyes sparkled when Castiel was unable to suppress a smile.

 

The sunlight hit Dean perfectly, exposing a constellation of freckles across the bridge of his nose, his shining dirty blonde hair, his apple green eyes that looked even brighter now. Castiel was momentarily awestruck but managed to make his way over to the lunch table. 

 

“I got you a blueberry one,” Dean said while handing him the muffin. Castiel took it and pecked him on the lips.

 

Because that is what people do in relationships, right? Kissing their significant other as a poor excuse to just kiss because they could, because they wanted to. 

 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

 

Dean cleared his throat and smiled up at Cas once again, his eyes softer now,  in an almost adoring way. “Of course, Babe.” 

 

Castiel blushed at the wink Dean threw him and scowled at Gabriel’s kissy faces. He wanted to pretend, even if it was for a while, that this was real and happening. Otherwise, he would run away now, back to his perfectly normal life before Dean Winchester picked him, of all people, as his fake boyfriend. 

 

“Deany?” Lisa yelled from the other side of the schoolyard. Castiel and the other teammates groaned on cue and Dean looked scared, colour draining from his face. 

 

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, feeling him tense even more and relax a bit. “We’re here, it’s going to be fine.”

 

It wasn’t that Lisa was aggressive or anything, she just had a way of speaking and something unexplainably _her_ that it made the others dread her arrival. She was clingy and manipulative, though she seemed very sweet. She must have had, maybe still has, feelings for Dean and this made her even worse. She wasn’t really a bad person, just a wolf in sheep’s clothes. 

 

“Hey Dean,” Lisa said, extending the ea as far as she could. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Lisa, look I-”

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Lisa said, shushing Dean with a finger on his lips. “Soon you will realise that you made a mistake and you will come back to me.” 

 

“Not gonna happen,” Castiel sneered, plucking Lisa’s hand away from where she’d placed it on Dean’s bicep. “Now, walk away.”

 

Lisa huffed but turned around after blowing Dean a kiss and whipping her dark curls over her shoulder. Castiel was still fuming until Dean quietly placed a hand on Cas’ upper leg and gave it a tiny squeeze. 

 

Ignoring the shudder that went through Cas’ entire body, he eyed Lisa who was strategically placed a table away from theirs. 

 

That’s when Cas came up with The Plan. 

 

Luckily for him, it was cold that day. The sun shone but the wind made it a little chilly and Cas was only wearing a thin white t-shirt. Goosebumps began to rise on his arms as another wind blew in. Castiel silently thanked the gods when Dean looked over and frowned. 

 

“Are you cold?” he asked and Cas smiled inwardly.

 

“Kinda,” Cas replied and wrapped his arms around himself. Knowing Dean, he would be offering his letterman jacket in 3, 2…

 

“Take my jacket,” Dean said a tad bit concerned. He was already in the middle of pulling it off when Cas stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

 

“Do you want to make Lisa extra mad?” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, a grin forming on his lips when he watched Lisa turn red with anger. 

 

“Always. But how?” Dean asked, almost letting out a yelp of shock when Cas planted himself right on Dean’s lap without any warning whatsoever, his legs wrapped around Dean’s hips. 

 

Dean didn’t have the chance to say anything because Cas had already smashed his lips against Dean’s. This time, there was no room for sweet or slow, it was hot, passionate and in no time, they were making out. 

 

They ignored the cat calls and whistles from not only their friends but also from everybody else who was watching their little show. 

 

Cas had his hands in Dean’s hair, tugging to make Dean gasp. Castiel grinned when it worked before he tangled his tongue with Dean’s. 

 

Dean held Cas firm around his waist with one arm so he wouldn’t fall backward and pushed his back with his other hand so that they were flush together. 

 

As Dean began to kiss his jaw and down further to his neck, Castiel began to take the letterman jacket off of Dean, moaning low when Dean sucked lightly at his pulse point. 

 

Castiel put the jacket on himself and winked at Lisa before creating some distance between him and Dean with his hands on Dean’s cheeks. 

 

“Wow,” Dean breathed, his hands firm on Castiel hips as if letting go wasn’t an option. 

 

Castiel grinned just as breathless and didn’t even notice Lisa storming off while her friends called after her. They were in their own bubble and nothing could touch them. Well, except for principle Singer who wasn’t looking happy.

 

“This is the second time I caught you, boys,” Principal Singer sighed, exasperated by their antics. “I’m sorry, but that is detention for you.”

 

Dean nodded, not even taking his eyes of Cas who was fidgeting in Dean’s lap.

 

Castiel ended up climbing up from Dean quite unceremoniously and took his seat next to Dean, ignoring the questioning looks from their friends at the table. 

 

To be quite honest, Castiel didn’t know what came over him either. But there he was, in Dean’s letterman jacket after making out with said best friend and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About how they seemed to fit perfectly together, how it felt like they had been kissing for years while they had just kissed two times. 

 

It was Dean’s quiet “wow” that Castiel couldn’t shake off. Had Dean feelings for him too? Or was it just a good kiss?

 

Cas always thought that kissing someone who you really liked made the kiss more special and better overall. Maybe not for Dean… Maybe Cas was looking too much into this. 

 

This was the exact thing Cas was afraid of, looking too much into this whole fake dating thing, naively thinking that Dean might like him as well and end up getting his heart broken. 

 

Dean smoothed out the frowns on his forehead as Cas broke out of his worries. Dean watched him, not with anger or disgust but with concern. Dean wore that expression a lot these days. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, throwing an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. 

 

“I am,” Castiel said and as he settled his face in Dean’s neck, he realised that he really was okay.

 

“You look good in my jacket by the way,” Dean said low enough so that only Cas could hear him. “I should make you wear it more often.”

 

“It is very soft,” Castiel replied, getting sleepy from this already long day, the comfiness of being cuddled into Dean and the warmth of Dean’s skin. “And it smells like you.” 

 

Dean laughed, pulling Cas even closer. “I hope that is a good thing.”

 

Castiel nodded before drifting off into a 5-minute nap. He was later woken by the loud ringing of the bell, indicating that it was time to go back to class. 

 

“Ten more minutes,” Castiel groaned, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Dean picked up Cas bridal style and walked with him to their next class together. 

 

Castiel was falling in and out of sleep, his head lolling until Dean guided his head with his shoulder and tucked Cas’ head against his chest. 

 

Everything was fine until some guys started shouting things. Of course it was Alastair and his little group of friends. 

 

“Hey, faggots!” Nick-aka “Lucifer"-shouted, waking Cas up immediately. Castiel jumped out of Dean’s arms and stood right next to him, ready to fight if they had to.

 

“Just leave us alone,” Castiel shouted back while Dean unconsciously stepped in front of Cas, making sure he got the blow if they planned on fighting, not Cas. 

 

“Not gonna happen,” Uriel said, laughing cruelly as he took a few steps closer. Dean tensed up before Cas, his hands balling into fists. “See, we can’t tolerate people like you.” 

 

Before they knew it Alastair smirked and landed a punch on Dean who in his place fought back. Castiel was trying to make it to Dean’s side but then Lucifer knocked him into the lockers, landing a punch on his jaw. 

Cas managed to strike him right on his right eye and get Lucifer off him while Cas was now handling both Alastair and Uriel. The skin on Dean’s cheekbone was already bruising and his knuckles were bleeding. Still, he stood his ground and made sure they fought him and not Cas.

 

Meanwhile, Cas didn’t care about himself in that moment. He just needed to get to Dean. So he ran around Lucifer-who was still clutching his eye- and made his way to Dean who was kneed in the stomach. 

 

“Dean!” Cas shouted which got the attention off of Dean and onto him. Castiel ran towards them, standing in front of Dean. He may be a cheerleader, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t fight if he had too. 

 

Luckily, Principal Singer broke them up right as Alastair lunged for him, gripping Alastair by the collar of his shirt and effectively keeping him away from Cas and Dean. 

 

Principle Singer shouted at both Cas and Dean, and Alastair’s posse. This landed them all in another detention, but on different days so they would stay away from each other. 

 

When Alastair and his friends walked away, probably heading to the nurse’s office, Principal Singer held Dean and Cas back. 

 

“Are you two okay?” he asked, eyeing Cas and Dean up and down. They looked beat up with bruises and blood staining their skin. “Look,” he sighed, “I’m letting you out of detention today. I don’t think you need detention for kissing after what happened today. Go home and make sure this never happens again.”

 

Castiel thanked him and Dean grimaced as his ribs still hurt. Castiel put one arm around Dean’s middle and used the other one to bring Dean’s left arm over his shoulder, walking them outside and to Dean’s car.

 

“Give me the keys,” Cas said to Dean, rolling his eyes at Dean protesting because “this is my baby Cas!” and “I don’t care about injuries! My baby!”. Eventually, Cas managed to convince Dean and drove them to his own house where he knew it would be empty today.

 

When they arrived at Cas’ place, Cas helped Dean out of the Impala and helped him inside, quickly retrieving the first aid kit they kept in the medicine cabinet in their bathroom. 

 

Dean was still standing in the living room like a lost puppy when Cas returned. Cas would have laughed if Dean wasn’t so tired looking. “Take your shirt off,” he said to Dean as he opened the first aid kit.

 

“You want my out of my clothes already? My, my, Cas,” Dean laughed, wincing when his ribs hurt again. 

 

“I just wanna see how bad the bruise is, Dean.” Castiel walked up to Dean tentatively as if he was approaching a wounded animal and hesitantly helped Dean lift his shirt up and over his head. 

 

Cas was frozen for a second, his eyes widening as he looked at Dean’s wide shoulders, broad chest, and well-defined abs. He quickly shook the thoughts about running his hands down the plane of his muscles out of his head and looked at the bruise. 

 

It was already purple and on the large side. Castiel smiled sadly and moved Dean to the couch, taking his hands in his own.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, watching Cas as he opened the bottle of alcohol. 

 

“Milking a cow, Dean, what does it look like I’m doing.”

 

Dean laughed despite the ache of his ribs and the sting of the alcohol on the open wounds on his knuckles. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Cas,” Dean said, bringing one hand up to Cas’ cheek after Cas wrapped it in a bandage. “You need some ice for that bruise.”

 

Castiel’s hand flew up to his jaw. He didn’t notice how it hurt until Dean said something about it. The worrying about Dean must have blocked out the pain. 

 

“I’ll ice it later.” 

 

“It looks really badass you know that.” 

 

Castiel looked up smiling and got caught up in Dean’s stare. Dean leaned forward and it almost looked like he was going to kiss him again, but settled for lightly tracing Castiel’s bruised jaw with his lips. 

 

“I’ll get you that ice now.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys, I am so sorry for updating later than planned. I have the flu and I felt terrible yesterday (I still feel terrible today but I did finish the chapter!) so I couldn't finish it. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing.
> 
> I do want to warn you guys for violence and homophobic swearing. Nothing too graphic but beware if this is triggering for you.
> 
> Now, enjoy reading chapter 4 :)

Castiel was left shaking as Dean got up to get the ice cubes from the fridge. After countless hours spent at each other’s place, they knew the lay-out’s as well as their own houses. Dean therefor had no trouble finding the ice cubes and a hand towel to wrap them in. 

 

Meanwhile, Cas was still on the couch, the ghost of Dean’s lips still hovering over his jaw. This wasn’t how they would act around each other before the fake dating happened. Sure, there were hugs and sometimes a kiss on the cheek, though the cheek-kisses were mostly only on birthdays or holidays. 

 

With that being said, Cas did not care one bit that their friendship evolved to this point. His only concern was how it would influence their friendship. It could go horribly wrong; their friendship ending in not talking, fighting, never seeing each other again. 

 

On the other hand… What if their friendship ended but blossomed into a real relationship. With the devotion and love that it was currently missing. Well, that kind of love. 

 

“Here,” Dean said, handing Castiel the towel with ice cubes. Castiel took it with a grateful smile and held it against his jaw. Cas tensed a bit at the stinging cold but relaxed when he got used to it. The ice felt great against his skin, the burning of the punch slowly fading away. 

 

“This feels great,” Castiel sighed, making room when Dean tried to sit next to him again. “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem, Cas.”       

 

They sat in silence for a while until Cas stood from his spot on the couch and stretched. He eyed the clock above their TV and took his phone out of his back pocket.

 

“Pizza?” Castiel asked, laughing when Dean perked up like a little puppy that just heard “ball!”. 

 

“Do you even have to ask?” 

 

Castiel shook his head, being both done with Dean and adoring him at the same time. “I suppose not.” 

 

“I want a-”

 

“Meat lovers, I know,” Castiel said, interrupting Dean while waving his hand to signal Dean to shut up.

 

Castiel quickly placed the order and sat back, flicking Dean between the eyes when Cas caught him staring.

 

“What was that for?!” Dean practically yelled though it didn’t hurt. Castiel would never hurt Dean intentionally so he always made sure that if they were playing around or mock slapping each other, that he was very careful with Dean.

 

“You stared at me.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders, stifling a laugh when Dean was starting to look offended. 

 

“Well, you are the one who got my order right first try,” Dean mumbled, rubbing his glabella with a mock glare. 

 

“We’ve been friends for a long time, Dean.” Castiel smiled softly and quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks heating up. The sudden urge to kiss Dean where he had “hurt” him was too big and he had to look away before he did something stupid. 

 

Like actually kiss Dean. 

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Castiel asked, suddenly standing up. He knew Dean must’ve looked confused, something that Castiel thought was very cute, but he didn’t look back. Instead, he already made his way to the kitchen.

 

“A beer would be nice!” Dean shouted, a grin visible in his words. Castiel rolled his eyes and said nothing, knowing that Dean would understand his silence.

 

“Fine,” Dean sighed, “a Coke then? Is that allowed?” 

 

Castiel smiled in victory and searched through the fridge, looking for the familiar red can of Coca-Cola he knew they would have. When he finally found it and grabbed one for himself, he threw Dean the can and sat next to him again.

 

“We never established any rules,” Dean said thoughtfully after a brief moment of silence, snapping his mouth shut when Castiel quickly turned his head. 

 

“I suppose we didn’t,” Castiel agreed, rubbing his forehead as pain suddenly flared up. His jaw was still hurting so his headache was probably caused by the pain from his jaw radiating to his head. 

 

Great…

 

“Maybe we should make some, just to be sure that this won’t affect our friendship.”

 

Castiel nodded and eyed his living room, spotting his History notebook and some pens on the kitchen table where he was making homework last night. 

 

No, he didn’t need that History notebook today. Yes, he worked as soon as he got the homework and if that makes him a nerd, so be it.

 

Castiel tore an empty page from the notebook and settled down next to Dean again, pen in hand. 

 

“First rule?” Castiel asked, waiting for Dean to give him some suggestions. 

 

“Boundaries,” Dean suggested, watching as Castiel wrote down the first point. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I mean, I kind of dragged you into this.”

 

“Hey, if I didn’t want to do it, I would have said no,” Castiel said, hopefully as reassuring as he meant to say it. 

 

Dean smiled softly and looked back at the page. Together they came up with the following 5 rules:

 

  1. Respect each other’s boundaries.
  2. Tell the other if you are out of your comfort zone.
  3. Play along at all times.
  4. No kissing others. (“You are not going to cheat on me in this fake relationship, Dean!” “I would never do that, Cas.” “Hmpf, just to make sure.”)
  5. If someone gets too emotionally involved (AKA if someone starts to have feelings for the other), the fake relationship is put to a stop immediately. Even if the month isn’t over yet.



 

Castiel didn’t tell Dean that he was already too emotionally involved, he needed this fake relationship as pathetic as it sounds. He could do this for one month, no big deal.

 

Eventually, the pizza finally arrived after nearly an hour of waiting. They ate their pizza’s while talking about crazy things that had happened in their years of friendship.

 

“Oh and remember when we dared Michael to run outside naked and the old woman from down the street saw him and threatened to call the police.”

 

They both snickered at the memory. It was in their junior year at a party at Cas’ place. His parents were out of town for a few days and Castiel secretly threw a party. Of course, there was alcohol involved and Dean and Cas collaborated together on a dare. Sending Michael outside naked to run down the street and back five times is what their drunk minds came up with. It was simple but effective because the Christian lady a from a few house over caught Michael and started screaming so loudly, they could hear it from where they were standing at the front door. This happened on lap 2. Near the fifth lap, the lady had her phone in hand, ready to call the police. Michael quickly finished and dove back inside right before the police were called. Even Gabe congratulated them on the dare. 

 

It was quite memorable.

 

“I think it’s time to go to sleep,” Dean yawned while stretching his arms above him. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin where his shirt rode up. Dean stood from the couch and held his hand out for Cas to take. “You coming?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They got ready for bed in their usual routine. Dean would search through Castiel’s closet (and make a ginormous mess) to look for clothes he had left there after countless sleepovers while Castiel changed into his own sleeping wear in the bathroom. After they were both dressed they would brush their teeth together like a domestic married couple and try to make the other person laugh with funny faces. Then they would get into Cas’ twin bed which was a tad bit too small for both of them together, but they made it work. Dean always slept on the right side and Cas on the left. 

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel whispered, his eyes already closing due to the comfortable heat of Dean next to him. 

 

“Night, Cas.” That was the last thing Castiel heard before he felt himself drifting away into a dreamless sleep.   

 

***

 

Castiel woke up entangled with Dean. His head was on Dean’s chest with Dean’s arms protectively wrapped around his waist. Their legs were entwined together too which made Castiel feel warm all over. 

 

Dean tensed and slowly woke up when Castiel started to shift around, hoping to get away from Dean before he woke up. Luck just wasn’t on his side today.

 

“Morning,” Dean yawned, snuggling back into Cas in his half asleep state. 

 

“Uhm, Dean, we have to get up.”

 

“No, we really don’t.”

 

“We have school, though?”

 

“But I’m comfy,” Dean whined like a little kid. Castiel tried to hold in his laughter and eventually just poked Dean in his side.

 

“Cas, stop.”

 

“I’ll stop if you get up.”

 

Castiel continued poking and tickling Dean until Dean opened his eyes and flipped them over in one quick motion. Dean hovered over him for a few seconds before mercilessly attacking him with tickles.

 

“D-Dean, please, sto-hop,” Castiel laughed, trying to push Dean away. But Dean was stronger due to his football playing over the years. 

 

Where Dean was big and strong, Castiel was lean, though well-defined and flexible.

 

Dean finally let go after Castiel begged for mercy and promised he would make pancakes for breakfast. Dean smirked in victory and stayed in bed until Cas was done showering. 

 

“You’re the best,” Dean said, throwing his arm around Castiel’s shoulder while watching him make another pancake. Castiel blushed slightly and kept his head down so Dean wouldn’t see. 

 

“Here, now eat and do it fast, okay? We don’t have much time left.”

 

“Bossy,” Dean remarked but ate as fast as he could. They drove back to school in Baby and went their separate ways once they were inside the school. 

“See you later, babe,” Dean said flirtatiously with a wink and a peck on Castiel’s cheek, leaving him blushing and frozen in the hallway. 

 

Little did they know that they were being watched. 

 

***

 

“I think I’m going to have a mental breakdown,” Charlie sighed while she threw her books into her backpack. “I swear I don’t think it’s legal to give us this amount of homework.” 

 

Castiel patted her head with a mock pout though he did think that a 20-page essay on the Industrial Revolution by the end of the week was a little bit too much. 

 

“You’ll do fine, Charlie. You’re a genius!”

 

“In technology, sure, but this?” Charlie exclaimed. Castiel instantly felt bad and suggested she could come over that evening to work together. Charlie accepted immediately and laced her arm with Cas’.

 

“Hold on, I’ve got to go to the bathroom,”  Castiel said, untangling from Charlie’s grip. “See you at lunch.”

 

Castiel did what he had to do in the bathroom and washed his hands. He reached for his backpack next to the sink but froze when the door swung open violently. In front of him stood Alistair and his little gang, blocking the only way out. 

 

They all stared at each other before Alistair and Lucifer walked closer, the others on the look out for teachers and other students by the door. 

 

“Did you follow me here?” Castiel asked and was met with a sly grin.

 

“We just came here to finish what we started.”

 

Castiel was kneed in the stomach and doubled over in pain, one fist punching him in the eye. Castiel stumbled back against the wall to hold himself up.

 

“Too bad your dear boyfriend isn’t here to protect you,” Alistair laughed and landed another punch in Cas’ stomach. Castiel balled his fists and swung back landing a few punches, hitting Lucifer in the nose once,before he was thrown on the floor, both Alistair and Lucifer kicking him. 

 

“The faggot broke my nose!” Lucifer screamed and kicked Cas even harder. 

 

“Come on, guys,” Uriel said, a hint of pity in his voice. “We don’t want to miss lunch.”

 

The rest of the gang nodded and left the bathroom. Castiel was still lying on the floor, bloody and bruised, too tired to get up and go to the nurse’s office. 

 

Dean found him about ten minutes later after Charlie was getting worried that Castiel hadn’t returned yet. Dean immediately ran over once he saw Castiel on the floor, on the edge of consciousness.

“What happened to you?”  Dean asked, his voice laced with worry and fury. “I’m going to kill the people responsible for this!”

 

“Dean, please, don’t.”

 

“Cas…”

 

“Can you bring me to the nurse’s office, I don’t feel well.”

 

Dean picked Cas up, bridal style and held him close to his chest. Castiel took the opportunity to lay against Dean, his eyes slowly closing.

  
“Cas, promise me you won’t fall asleep.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Dean sped down the hallway until he reached the door he was looking for. The nurse, Pamela, looked extremely worried and made Dean lay Cas down in one of the three hospital-like beds in the room.

 

“I’m not going back to class.”

 

“I know,” Pamela sighed, looking for some supplies. “Just don’t get in my way.”

 

While Pamela took care of Cas, Dean was silently fuming. He had to come up with a revenge plan. Nobody would touch Cas and get away with it. 

 

Seeing Cas like that, all bruised and tiny in his arms, let loose some protective urge in Dean he never had he had.

 

“Do you know who’s responsible for this?” Pamela asked after she was done with Cas. 

 

“No, but trust me, I would love to know,”  Dean replied, gritting his teeth in anger. 

 

During Pamela’s treatment Cas had fallen asleep. Pamela assured that it was okay and that Cas was just tired and didn’t have a head injury. Dean stayed with Cas until he finally woke up a half hour later. 

 

“Dean?” Cas’ small voice said while he pushed himself up from his lying position. Dean gently pushed him back against his chest and made him lie down again.

 

“I’m here,” Dean whispered back softly, his fingers massaging Castiel’s scalp through his messy hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Castiel nodded sleepily and fell asleep again. 

 

After a day in the infirmary where Dean fussed over Cas like “a mother hen” as Cas described it nicely, Cas finally pushed Dean away and told him that he should go to practice.

Not going to practice without a good reason like an injury or death in the family meant risking losing your spot on the team. 

 

Castiel reassured Dean that he was fine and that he would be waiting for Dean to return. Dean wasn’t going to let him go home on his own and Castiel knew that.

 

A lot of persuasions and promises later and Dean was on his way to the locker room where he explained what happened to his teammates. 

 

“Who did it?!” Gabriel fumed, hitting one of the lockers in anger. 

 

Dean didn’t know either. Cas wouldn’t tell him, knowing that Dean would easily beat up anyone who wronged Cas. 

 

“Of course Cas wouldn’t tell you, Dean,” Balthazar said thoughtfully. “But knowing Cas, he must’ve landed a few punches himself.”

 

“Meaning we just have to pay attention and we’ll figure it out?” Dean asked, perking up at the idea. 

 

They had a plan.

 

Dean and the rest of the team didn’t have the wait long before they figured out who beat Cas up. The already suspected it from the beginning but they didn’t know for sure. But when they saw Lucifer with a swollen nose walking to the bleachers, probably to smoke behind them, they knew enough.

 

The entire team followed Dean to Lucifer, nearly charging at him and the others of Alistair’s gang when they found them behind the bleachers, cigarettes already lit.

 

“I’ll murder you,” Dean growled, balling his fists until his knuckles turned white and his short nails were making imprints in his hands. 

 

“I would like to see you try,” Alistair smirked and held his arms open in an invitation. 

 

Just when they were ready to fight, Dean felt a pair of arms tugging at his right one. When Dean turned around and found Cas looking up at him with big blue eyes he lowered his arm a bit but still kept his hand in a fist.

 

“What are you doing here, Cas?”

 

“Trying to stop you from doing this!” Castiel said firmly, though his voice was shaking slightly. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

 

Alistair laughed loudly, stepping forward. “I would listen to him. Stay here and we’ll hurt you.”

 

“I don’t think so Mister Wheeler,” Principal Singer’s voice boomed, stepping in front of Dean and Cas. “Mr. Novak already pointed out who beat him up and there is no reason for me to not believe him. I have had too many complaints, you are all suspended. I will talk to your parents, but now, I want you off my property.”

 

Everybody watched their Principal with their mouths agape. 

 

“Well? Move it!”

 

Alistair and his gang scurried off in fear. Everybody knew better than to mess with Principal Singer.

 

“Are we in trouble?” Samandriel, better known as Alfie asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Did any of you laid a hand on them?”

 

“I should have,” Dean sneered, tensing up until Cas gripped his hand with his own and held it. 

 

“I get it, boy,” Principal Singer sighed. “When someone you care about gets hurt, you want nothing more than to seek revenge, hurt what hurt them.”

 

Principle Singer fell silent for a few seconds, his eyes distant as if he was remembering something. Nobody dared to say a word.

 

“But sometimes it’s not the right solution. You should be glad that Mr. Novak told me everything and knew where to find you instead of letting you proceed. Otherwise, I might’ve had to suspend you as well.”

 

Dean nodded and gripped Castiel’s hand a little tighter.

 

“Coach is waiting, so off to practice!” With that, Principal Singer walked back to the main building.

 

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, inspecting him as if Cas was expecting terrible injuries. 

 

"I'm fine, don't worry," Dean responded, pulling Cas into a hug. "I should be asking if you are okay."

 

"I feel better already, just a bit sore."

 

They started walking back to the field where the others were the others were already warming up. The team had given them some privacy which rarely happened. 

 

"Oh no..." Castiel said, burying his face in his hands.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Dean asked worriedly, panic rising in his chest. 

 

"I'm fine, I just forgot that Charlie and I were supposed to be working on an essay tonight."

 

"Look, it's totally up to you. But if you don't feel well enough, Charlie will understand."

 

"I know," Castiel pondered, “I do think a distraction might be good for me right now."

 

“Okay, whatever you want,” Dean nodded though he didn’t look happy about it.” “How are you going to go home?"

 

"Can you give me a ride after your football practice? Charlie doesn't know what happened yet and she thinks I'm at cheerleading practice right now."

 

"Of course, Cas.” 

 

"Dean?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Even though it was stupid of you,” Castiel scolded while Dean rolled his eyes. ”Thank you. For defending my honor and all that.”

 

"Anything for you, Cas.”

 

Castiel smiled and followed Dean to the field wondering how he got so lucky to have him as his best friend. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't updated this fic in so long and I am really, truly sorry about that. School has been insane (college am I right) and another problem occurred which resulted in me pretty much abandoning this fic. 
> 
> I have felt insecure about my writing for as long as I remember and I felt like this fic wasn't good so I stopped writing. I am trying to get back on the horse and keep writing, because I have had really positive reactions. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those, by the way, and sorry I didn't reply to the comments, I haven't touched this account in ages.
> 
> I hope I have explained my absence and I hope you still want to support me by reading the upcoming chapters.

Watching Dean play was one of Castiel’s favourite things to do. Dean moved with a fascinating agility and Cas couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

 

Dean’s arms looked especially big with the shoulder pads underneath the red jersey, making Cas feel hot all over. 

 

Castiel refrained himself from cheering when Dean made the final touchdown because that would have been too stereotypical. Though, he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips. 

 

Dean’s teammates congratulated Dean and the coach actually had a smile on his face. Coach Rufus Turner was a gruff, ageing man who, most of the time, reminded Cas of principal Singer. Cas suspected the coach and principal were actually friends but never showed it. Because being friends with a teacher as a principal would mean that other teacher may think that the coach gets special treatment. Those teachers should know better, principal Singer doesn’t do special treatment. 

 

On the field, Dean was trying to get Cas’ attention. Cas’ mind must have wandered off, so he quickly shook his head and smiled at Dean who now pointed at the locker rooms. Cas nodded and put his thumb up.

 

After a few minutes, Dean returned with drops of water shining in his hair. Rapidly shaking his head, Dean shook off the water drops right into Cas’ face.

 

“Stop!” Castiel shouted, making Dean laugh out loud. “You’re like a wet dog.”

 

“But I’m your wet dog,” Dean responded with a boyish grin, suddenly leaning down and kissing Cas on his cheek. Cas’ face heated up and he quickly looked around to see if Lisa was there. But there were only a few teammates walking around and they knew it was fake. Dean didn’t do it for show, he didn’t kiss him because somebody was watching. He did it simply because he wanted to?

 

“Yeah,” Cas replied, “you are.” 

 

They averted their gazes when the coach blew on his whistle, ready to train the student who did track. It was the when they realised they stared at each other for a bit too long. Dean’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and Cas wanted to coo but knew he was no better. 

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to Charlie’s.” 

 

Cas tried to get up but failed when his sore body fell back. Dean watched him with concern and reached out his hand for Cas to take. Cas gladly accepted and let himself being pulled up gently by Dean.

 

Dean’s hand was large, a little dry, calloused from the many football practises yet warm. Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine and released Dean’s hand.

 

“Are you sure you’re-” Dean tried but Cas cut him off. “I’m okay, Dean, just a bit sore.”

 

Dean didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway and walked with Cas to Baby, keeping close in case Cas fell over again. 

“I could’ve carried you, you know,” Dean mumbled almost too softly. Cas had to really strain his ears to hear what Dean was saying. “I’m strong enough.”

 

“I know, but you don’t have to,” Castiel said, patting Dean’s arm in a comforting way.

 

“Maybe I wanted to,” Dean said, suddenly standing still. Castiel turned towards him and he was met by almost glowing green eyes, staring at him fiercely.

 

“Dean-,”

 

“Why can’t you accept my help?” Dean nearly shouted in frustration. Castiel raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused by Dean’s behaviour. 

 

“Why do you feel the need to baby me?” 

 

“I’m not-,”

 

“I don’t want to fight about this,” Castiel said with a heavy sigh, calming himself down. “Look, you just had practise and you’re tired, no, don’t lie to me, Dean. I know you, okay? You don’t have to exert yourself because of me. I’m fine.” 

 

“But you’re hurting,” Dean said, shocked by Cas rant. “I just wanted to help.”

 

“I know,” Castiel said with an adoring smile. “Dean Winchester, you are too selfless for your own good.” And with that, Cas grabbed Dean’s face in his and kissed him passionately. Dean stilled and Cas finally realised what he was doing. 

 

Cas tried to pull back but Dean seemed to wake up and wrap his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. Castiel sighed when Dean’s hand moved to his unruly mop of hair and slightly pulled. Cas decided to take control this time and licked Dean’s bottom lip, his tongue roaming Dean’s mouth when Dean obliged.

 

Even though the kiss was starting to feel like a make-out session, Dean was aware of Cas’ injuries and handled Cas with care. 

 

They pulled back after god knows how long, their breathing heavy and laboured. “That was-,”

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Castiel stammered, covering his face with his hands so he didn’t have to look at Dean. 

 

“Don’t be,” Dean said gently but distant, like he was trying to pretend this never happened.

 

_This was a mistake._

 

Cas wouldn’t blame Dean if he wanted to end this fake relationship or even their real friendship. He stepped out of line. He should have known this wasn’t a good idea. Why would anyone step into a fake relationship with someone they have actual feelings for? That’s insane. 

 

“But-”

 

“Cas, I didn’t stop you.”

 

Castiel smiled back weakly, averting his gaze from Dean’s pointed one. “I noticed.”

 

Dean grinned and clapped Cas’  shoulder. “Let’s head over to Charlie okay?”

 

Castiel nodded and got inside Baby. Never has he wanted to disappear more than right in this moment. His lips still tingled from the kiss. Cas nearly brought his fingertips to his lips before he realised what he was doing and nestled his hands underneath his thighs instead, not trusting himself. 

 

They drove in an almost uncomfortable silence, something that has never happened before. Eventually, Dean sighed and pulled over, staring at Cas until he finally looked back.

 

“I don’t want things to get weird between us,” Dean started, his eyes still focused on Cas’. “I understand if you want to stop this fake-dating thing.”

 

“No!” Castiel blurted out, Dean’s eyes widening slightly at the outburst. “I mean-,” Cas sighed, “we don’t have to stop fake-dating. I don’t know what came over me. It won’t happen again.”

 

Dean almost looked disappointed for a second before quickly regaining his posture and smiled at Cas. “Friends?”

 

“Forever,” Cas agreed. 

 

They resumed their way to Charlie’s house, a little white house where she lived with her mom. They pulled up in the driveway and Dean turned towards Cas. “I forgot to tell you something.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I’m leaving for a week,” Dean admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

 

“What? Why?” Castiel asked, profoundly confused. Why would Dean leave? And what would that mean for their “relationship”? 

 

“Football tournament, but it’s in another city. I’m leaving tonight and I’ll be back Thursday.”

 

“Oh,” Castiel mumbled, “so this is a goodbye?”

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Dean said affectionately, ruffling Castiel’s hair. Castiel smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Cas didn’t know why he was so sad Dean was leaving for a few days. It wasn’t like he would be gone for months. It’s ridiculous. He’s independent and he would do fine without Dean. But thinking about having to miss Dean’s comforting warmth, his arms around him, his smell that reminded Cas of home.

 

“Awh, Cas, come here,” Dean smiled, pulling Castiel into a massive bear hug. Castiel closed his eyes and relished in Dean’s touch, cherishing it because he knew he wouldn’t be feeling this for a while. 

 

“I’ll see you Thursday.”

 

“Goodbye, Dean.”

 

With that, Castiel got out of Baby, turned around once to wave, and walked down the little path in front of Charlie’s house. He knocked and was met by a little red head, hugging him. He heard Dean pull out of the driveway and drive away.

 

“What happened to you?!” Charlie exclaimed, inspecting Castiel body. Frantic yet gentle hands roamed his body, checking for injuries. “I will kill the person who did this.”

 

“People,” Cas corrected her, prying Charlie’s hands off of him with a sheepish smile. “There was more than one person.”

 

Charlie’s green eyes seemed fuelled by fury while she balled her fists. “Who did this to you?!”

“Charlie, please, I’m okay.”

 

“Cas, I love you, but you look like shit,” Charlie replied honestly, her shoulders still tense. 

 

“It was Alistair and his gang,” Cas said, knowing he couldn’t keep this from Charlie. She would find out, one way or another.

 

“I will-,” 

 

“Don’t,” Castiel said firmly, “I don’t want you to get hurt. Besides, Dean has taken it upon himself to protect me, I believe.”

 

“Always have,” Charlie muttered under her breath and nodded. “Okay, but if this happens again, you will come straight to us and tell us what happened!” 

 

“Okay,” Cas agreed, hugging Charlie. The tension seemed to flow right out of her body and she hugged Cas back as tightly as she could without hurting him.

 

“We can’t lose you, Cas,” she added softly. “Not now, not _ever_.”

 

Castiel kissed her cheek and ushered her inside. “You still want help with that essay, right?”

 

“Oh my god, I almost forgot about that!” Charlie exclaimed, rushing upstairs to her bedroom. Cas chuckled and followed her a bit slower due to his injuries. 

 

They stayed up all night until they were finished. Charlie had hugged Cas, called him a “life saver” and fell right asleep on top of her closed laptop. Cas had looked at her with fondness and thrown a blanket on top of her before falling asleep himself.

***

 

When Cas woke up, his body seemed to hurt even more. He knew that this was part of the healing process but it wasn’t particularly nice.

 

He then remembered that Dean must have already left and wouldn’t come back until Thursday. His mood fouled even more. 

 

“Why are you looking so grumpy, Cas?” Charlie chuckled, poking him in the cheek. Cas tried to smile, though it probably came out more as a grimace.

 

“My body hurts.”

 

“And…?”

 

“And that is not pleasant?”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes and threw her arm over Castiel’s shoulder. “I get that,” she said gently, “but there is something else going on.”

 

Cas sighed deeply. “Dean left for some football tournament and he won’t be back until Thursday.”

 

He could swear he heard Charlie squeal. 

 

“That is not a good thing!” Cas exclaimed, hitting Charlie with a pillow.

 

“I know, Cas, but it’s adorable how gone you two are over each other.”

 

“Dean doesn’t like me like that,” Castiel said, feeling his stomach drop immediately. It was one thing confessing it to himself, another to actually say it out loud and accept the fact that it was true.

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“No, I’m not. I kissed him, Charlie,” Castiel explained calmly though he felt like he could throw up any second. “There wasn’t anyone around us, I just kissed him.”

 

He heard Charlie take a sharp breath but ignored it and continued. 

 

“Dean was so distant after that. I don’t know. I don’t know what is going to happen now and what it means for our friendship.”

 

Charlie petted his arm in a comforting way before Cas broke down completely, burying his head in Charlie’s shoulder while the tears rolled from his eyes. 

 

“Charlie, I’m scared.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

As pathetic as it sounded, Cas had counted the days until Dean returned. 

 

A week never felt as long as it did now. Despite Cas’ feelings for Dean, he also needed his best friend. 

 

He had friends outside of Dean and the rest of the team, but it still didn’t feel right. Like a large part of him left when Dean did. 

 

“Are you excited to see Dean again?” Charlie asked, slamming her locker door shut. 

 

She already knew he was excited, ecstatic really, but she asked anyway, just to mock his feelings. In the friendliest way possible of course.

 

“Yes, Charlie, I am,” Castiel said, unable to hide his joy. 

 

Because Dean and his team won the competition, they were obliged to do a victory round in school. Yes, this school was very high on “spirit”. 

 

Castiel was a cheerleader, but this kind of stuff was a bit too much, even for him.

 

Anyway, the point was that the team would arrive during lunch and march around the school with the trophy. Castiel was motivated to catch Dean before the march, so he could have a bit of time with him before the end of the day.

 

***

 

Math was killing him and not in the usual way. The minutes ticked by so slowly, Cas actually checked his phone to make sure the clock wasn’t broken.

 

When the bell rang, Cas jumped out of his chair, nearly running over the quiet girl of his class. After apologising Cas started running again, this time bumping into Charlie.

 

“Come on!” she shouted, pulling him with her. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had missed the team too.

 

The first person they saw was Balthazar, side-hugged Cas and ruffled his hair. Cas grumpily tried to straighten it, making Balthazar laugh.

 

“We missed you, Cassie,” he said, still smiling. Castiel smiled back, though he couldn’t help from shifting in his place, ready to run to Dean.

 

“Go get him, tiger,” Balthazar said with a wink, walking towards the school.

 

Castiel exchanged a few fist-bumps and hugs with some team-mates, engaging in small talk from time to time.

 

When he finally got sight of Dean, he was already enveloped in a conversation with the only person who could fire Cas up in the worst way possible. Lisa.

 

Her hand was curled around Dean’s bicep, her other hand playing with her hair. She was laughing way too hard, standing a little too close.

 

Castiel’s heart broke.

 

Because Dean wasn’t pulling away but was laughing with her. He did look a little distracted as if he was searching for something. 

 

Castiel turned around and walked the other way.

 

“Why aren’t you going to Dean?” Gabriel asked, stopping him in his tracks. “I thought you would have jumped him already?”

 

Gabriel gave him his trademark smirk, the glint of mischief in his eyes. 

 

Castiel looked away.

 

“He is with Lisa.”

 

Gabriel followed his gaze and watched Dean and Lisa interact, his smirk now gone.

 

“Do what you would have done if Dean was alone,” Gabriel said, his jaw clenching. “Trust me on this one.”

 

Castiel contemplated it. 

 

What did he have to lose?  

 

Dean finally glanced over and his eyes met Cas immediately. Castiel tried to ignore the swooping feeling in his stomach, wishing the butterflies away, not for the first time, and watched as Dean walked over, Lisa on his heels.

 

Castiel ran as fast as he could. Dean stopped and readied himself just in time for the impact of Castiel’s body crashing into him.

 

Castiel jumped in Dean’s arms, his legs wrapping around his waist. Castiel buried his head into Dean’s neck, holding on tight.

 

Dean froze for a second before relaxing and hugging Castiel back. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Castiel whispered, hugging Dean impossibly closer. 

 

Castiel, after what felt like a second, though it would probably have been about two minutes, lifted his head and glanced up at Dean. 

 

They didn’t speak. They didn’t have to. They understood each other without words, without motions. They could read each other by a quick glance in the eyes.

 

Then they were kissing. Afterward, neither could tell who started it first, or maybe if they leaned in at the exact same time.

 

They only knew that everything around them was disappearing and time didn’t exist. 

 

They broke apart with a smile and blushed cheeks. 

 

Meanwhile, Gabe had walked over to a fuming Lisa. He tapped her on her shoulder, already smiling when she turned around.

 

“What do you want?” she asked with a scowl.

 

“Do you see that?” Gabe asked, ignoring her previous question while pointing at Dean and Cas. “That is love, bitch.”

 

“What did you just call me?!”

 

“You are trying to break them apart,” Gabriel sneered, “but as you can see, Cas will always be the most important person in Dean’s life.”

 

Gabriel walked away leaving Lisa, who was filled with annoyance. A plan was already forming in her head. She was going to conquer and ruin lives.

 

She was going to break them apart.

 

***

 

“Dean, the march is about to start,” coach Rufus grumbled, staring at the entangled boys.

 

They broke apart with flushed faces, though they kept standing close together, not touching but enough to feel the other’s presence.

 

“Awh, come on coach, Cas is a cheerleader!” Dean said, annoying the coach even further. “Isn’t he supposed to be in this march?”

 

Rufus stared at them for a long period of time. He was starting to make them uncomfortable. Dean fidgeted and Cas moved a little closer to Dean.

 

“Fine!” coach Rufus finally exclaimed, “but only for this once.”

 

Cas clapped his hands excitedly while Dean threw an arm around Cas’ shoulder with a boyish grin. “Thank you, coach!”

 

“You’re lucky you made that final touchdown,” Rufus mumbled after them but they were too caught up in each other to notice.

 

“Aren’t I allowed to join?” a voice said behind them. “I’m a cheerleader too.”

 

Cas didn’t even try to not roll his eyes. He could feel Dean tense at her voice, shuddering at the thought of her on Dean’s other arm.

 

“No,” coach Rufus said firmly, saving both Cas and Dean’s life. 

 

“Why _Castiel Novak_ and not me?” Lisa said, her voice raising, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at Cas. Dean damn near growled at that, but Cas held him back.

 

“Because Castiel is one of the few people I tolerate,” coach Rufus admitted, not feeling sorry at all for Lisa’s hurt expression.

 

She quickly regained herself and strode away, her head held high.

 

“You’ve got to admire her determination,” Dean thought out loud, looking after Lisa. 

 

Both the coach and Cas thumped him on his head with the most “you’re an idiot”-expression that Dean had ever seen for that.

 

“You know I love you,” Dean chuckled before kissing Cas on his cheek and pulling him to the school.

 

Coach Rufus watched them go, shaking his head.

 

***

 

The march was what Cas expected. A lot of school spirit, including; screaming students and desperate teachers trying to contain them, fawning boys and girls over the winning smiles of the team and, of course, the trophy, carried around as if it was the greatest treasure in the history of humankind.

 

Well, maybe it was the greatest treasure the school has ever gotten. It wasn’t every day that the football team landed first place on a national scale. 

 

Castiel stayed right next to Dean. Dean’s arm was wrapped securely around Cas’ waist, making him feel warm inside. 

 

He answered the glaring students, the ones who were still in denial about their “relationship”, with a smile and kissed Dean’s cheek just to annoy them.

 

Dean knew exactly what he was doing and pinched his side, laughing at Cas’ antics. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. Castiel smiled in return, the little hairs on his arm rising at Dean’s breath against his ear.

 

“I know,” Castiel assured, “I just like to mess with them.”

 

“Of course, you do.”

 

***

 

The march ended in the gym where principle Singer was already waiting for them. Castiel took a seat, like the other students, but made sure he was sitting in the front row. 

 

The team was standing next to the principle as he held his speech about how proud he was that they won, blah blah. Cas wasn’t even trying to pay attention, his eyes were only on Dean.

 

It looked like Dean wasn’t paying the speech much attention either because their eyes were locked most of the time.

 

With moments like these, Cas seemed to forget that it was fake. All of it. Except for his feelings for Dean.

 

It suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe, the room was too hot and it felt like a hand was squeezing Castiel’s heart.

 

He had to get out of there.

 

Luckily, the speech ended and they were free to go. Castiel rushed out of the gym, ignoring Dean’s calls, and ran outside, breathing in the fresh air.

 

He had known what he was getting himself into, he knew that his heart was going to be broken, so why was he reacting this way?

 

Castiel could hear footsteps coming closer and he prayed that it wasn’t Dean.

Luck was on his side today because it was Charlie who sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

They didn’t speak but they didn’t have to. Charlie understood and Castiel was glad she did. He didn’t feel like talking right now.

 

Castiel focused on the birds singing their song, the rays of sunshine warming his face, the grass beneath his fingertips. 

 

“We should go back,” Castiel eventually said, feeling that he had calmed down enough.

 

“Okay,” Charlie replied and they walked back to school together at a slow pace.

 

“Are you okay, Cas?” Dean asked worriedly when he took his place behind Dean.

 

“I’m fine,” Castiel responded, shortly but not coolly. He was just too tired, too exhausted to explain what was going through his head. 

 

Dean didn’t understand what was going on but didn’t say anything, which Cas appreciated. He briefly touched the back of Cas’ hand and turned around again, still frowning.

 

After that, Dean didn’t ask him if he was okay anymore. He simply watched Cas from time to time to make sure Cas wasn’t going to have a mental breakdown. 

 

It relieved Cas that Dean didn’t ask but at the same time he wished Dean did.

 

_Crushes are a strange phenomenon._

 

Castiel returned back home and dropped himself on the couch, letting his three-year-old sister Anna sit on his back. He loved his sister but her excited babbling was a bit too much at the moment.

 

He put her in front of the TV, which was playing a kid’s show, and walked upstairs, avoiding his parents and their questions. 

 

Castiel was quiet through the entirety of dinner, asking himself a hundred times whether heartbreak was really worth the little amount of time he had with Dean in a relationship. 

 

Somehow, he always answered yes. 

 

He would choose Dean a thousand times over and it didn’t matter what would happen to him in return.

 

After cleaning up the dinner table, he immediately went back to his room and picked up his book, starting where he left off. 

 

The doorbell rung and Cas didn’t make a motion to open it. His parents would get it.

 

He heard chatter downstairs and heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. The door to his room opened slowly.

 

And there was Dean, standing with arms full of movies and food, smiling sheepishly.

 

“I know that you’re not feeling okay. You don’t have to explain, but I thought this might help.”

 

Castiel couldn’t do anything but stare, his mouth slightly agape. 

 

“I can go if you want me too.”

 

Castiel quickly jumped from his bed, placed the bags on the floor and enveloped Dean in a giant hug, burying his head against his chest.

 

“You’re the best person in the world,” Castiel mumbled, making Dean chuckle. 

 

“Hardly,” Dean responded, holding out his hand to silence Cas when he was starting to protest. “You’re my best friend, Cas. I know when something’s up and it’s my job to make you feel better.”

 

That is how they ended up on Cas’ bed, their backs against the headrest, Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s hand resting on Castiel’s leg.

 

The position was starting to hurt Cas’ neck and Dean was pretty sure his arm was asleep, but they were warm and content and wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

 

 


End file.
